


【EC】Love Makes Everything Possible

by youtan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Erik/Sub Charles, Dom/sub, EC, M/M, PWP, 调教
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtan/pseuds/youtan





	1. Chapter 1

“您好，Sir。能……能和您跳支舞吗？”Charles小心翼翼地抬头仰视着冷酷又英俊的Dom，他已经准备好即将承受也许是人生迄今为止最大的屈辱。

这是一个赌注。如果眼前的Dom答应的话，Loki就得把已经绝版了的万磁王的兵人给他，Charles已经有一只小教授了，他需要一只万磁王。

“我以为，你会是一个过分矜持的Sub。”眼前的Dom开口，声音和吉诺莎的钢铁一样，有点冷冰冰的。

Charles默默地垂下了头，偷偷地对起了手指。Erik Lehnsherr果然拒绝他了。一个这样英俊富有，看起来又冷酷性感，极有掌控力的Dom怎么会喜欢他这样一个无趣的Sub。

“Charles，知道你为什么到现在都没有和一个Dom交往过，还是个可耻的小处男吗？”Loki有一次在吃了Charles的布丁之后，还在他伤口上撒盐。

“因为沉迷学习，无法自拔。”Charles推了推他的黑框眼镜，用笔飞快地在本子上写下了实验的数据。

“因为你身材不够性感，没有大长腿。”

“可是我有发际线。”

如果当时不是Hank挡在中间的话，Loki大概已经用不知道从哪里摸出来的剃刀把Charles刮成了一个小光头。

而现在，从Erik的反应来看，Charles不得不怀疑一向鬼话连篇的Loki或许说的是真的。他既不性感，还不会聊天。

“可怜的小Charles，被Dom拒绝了吗？”En Sabah Nur不知道从哪里忽然冒了出来，这个据说是埃及王室后裔的Dom，由于忽然对《圣经》产生了丧心病狂的兴趣，放弃了酒池肉林的奢靡生活，投身到大学校园开始搞高深莫测的哲学研究。虽然他因为观点偏激而且论文像散文而被学术界轻慢，但这丝毫不影响他搞这个的兴趣。因为不知道哪里来的自信和煽情的演讲，总能让他收获许多无知信众，以至于《时代》杂志尖刻地指出：比起做学术，他或许更适合当一个邪教教主。

“埃及欢迎你，我迷路的孩子。”En语重心长地说。他带着父亲一般慈爱的笑容，打算伸出手摸一摸Charles的头。

Charles的领带甩在了En的脸上。Erik在音乐响起的一瞬间毫无征兆地搂住Charles的腰抱着他转了个圈。

En讪讪地把手收回来，他现在大概知道Psylocke说看到Warren和Kurt在一起像被塞了一嘴狗粮是什么意思了。

“对不起，Sir。”Charles在连续踩了Erik五次之后脸红了起来。他不知道为什么今晚总是无法集中精神，总是踏错舞步。  
Erik没有说话，只是托举着他完成了一个漂亮的转身。场上响起了热烈的掌声，Charles的脸更红了。

“你跳的很好。”结束之后，Erik礼节性地亲吻了Sub的手背，然后放开了他。如果不是Erik鞋面上的脚印太过明显，Charles觉得自己已经快要相信他了。

“抱歉，但我需要走开一下。”

Charles看到看到Erik朝着门口一个抱着公文包有些焦急的男性Dom走了过去，那大概是他的助手。他们低声交谈，Erik轻轻皱了皱眉。

“Charles，等我一下，我去把他的车轮卸了。”Bucky轻轻地甩了甩半长的头发，作为Sub，他的身材肌肉健硕和Charles完全不是一个类型的。

“等等，Bucky，他并没有欺负我。如果你想练手的话，En的玛莎拉蒂停在那边。”Charles说完之后自己先吓到了。作为一个教书育人的小教授，他怎么能说出那么没有节操的话。

“你在想什么呢，Charles？”Bucky皱着眉笑了笑，“Lehnsherr的车今天开不了的话，你可以邀请他去你的公寓住一晚……”Bucky对着Charles露出了意味深长的笑容，里面满是不可描述的后续期待。

“他已经走了。”不知道什么时候走过来的Tony默默地翻了个白眼，“Charles，你千万不要告诉我你喜欢他，他的品味简直……”辣眼睛！这个是Tony对Erik紫红色的兰博基尼的终极评价。

 

————————

 

Charles默默地点开了D/S配对系统。他刚过完27岁的生日。Sub在27岁之后，如果还没有固定的伴侣，将会被系统按照Sub之前输入的选择Dom的倾向随机配对Dom施与调教。而28岁如果还没有被刻印的话，将会被系统根据特定的算法，强行指派合适的Dom。

Charles刷新了界面，Oh，不！他看到了核能物理系博导Shaw教授的头像。也就是说，在未来一周之内，他必须接受一次Shaw的调教。Charles咬着可乐的吸管开始后悔自己曾经手贱输进去的“年长”的一项筛选条件，他懊恼地在沙发上打了个滚。

还有办法补救！

半个钟头之后，Charles敲开了Tony的房门。

“Tony，我需要你的帮助！”Charles可怜巴巴地说。

Tony在看到Charles怀里诚意满满的一整盒甜甜圈之后，把门口站着的迷途小羔羊一把拽进了公寓。


	2. Chapter 2

“我可以帮你把系统黑了，弄成出了故障的假象。这个月系统安排的Dom和Sub的预约全部报废。”Tony已经消灭了一个甜甜圈，正把手伸向第二个。Charles咬了一小口，虽然他也喜欢甜食，可是这个小圈圈也太甜了。Charles默默地看了一眼自己软软的小肚子，又想了想Erik劲瘦的腰。他偷偷地把甜甜圈放进了一边的纸袋里。

“那能更改系统信息，把Shaw换成Erik吗？”Charles红着脸小声问，Tony觉得对方小动物求投喂的眼神让他有些无法抵挡，所以，Tony决定扭过头去不看他。

“可以。但是我拒绝！”Tony哼了一声，“完全无法容忍’紫红色法拉利’成为你的Dom。”

“我可以买辆车，让他换了，你喜欢什么颜色的？”Charles用短短的手指戳着沙发上的圆圆的Iron Man抱枕说。

“不是车的问题，Charles。而且他的审美也糟透了。”Tony狠狠地摇头。

“可是他也辣透了！”Charles捧着脸说。

Tony看着已经被Erik的美色迷住了的小教授深深地叹了口气：“总之，他就是不行！”Tony似乎想说什么，但终究没有说出口，只是给自己倒了一杯威士忌：“换一个，Charles。如果找他的话，你一定会后悔的。”

“可我就是喜欢他。”Charles忧伤地说。

“不行！”Tony喝了口威士忌，坚定地摇了摇手指。在Charles追问他为什么的时候，他拒绝回答小教授的问题。

“我去找Hank，他会帮我的。”Charles有些生气了。

“他做不到。”Tony毫不担心地又喝了一口酒。

“那我就去找Sean。”Charles气呼呼地说。

“他难道不是只会用声波震碎玻璃、探测雷达、吓跑金鱼么？”Tony捣鼓着他的新发明，漫不经心地说。以至于他完全忽略了Charles所谓“我说的是另一个Sean”的抱怨。

Charles走出了Tony的公寓，他习惯性的轻轻把门关上之后，才想起来，应该狠狠把门摔上，以此表达对Tony十分不够朋友的行为的不满。

小教授生气了！Tony看得出来。但他确定，这样做是为了Charles好，虽然小教授离开时沮丧的背影让他总觉得自己是个欺负了小动物的混蛋。

Tony继续捣鼓着他的发明，直到三个钟头之后，他忽然想起来，Charles说的Sean极有可能是哪一个Sean的时候，他忽然感觉到事情不妙了。

~ ~ ~

“Charles是不是在你这里。”Tony敲开了Sean Parker的家门。

“我已经把他送走了。”Sean耸了耸肩，“叫了快递。”他补充说明，“正常情况下，他现在已经躺在Erik Lehnsherr的床上了。”

Sean一点都不想回想之前他被Wardo的好朋友，一只看起来人畜无害的Sub威胁了的场景。

“这样可不行，小教授。这会破坏社会规则，而且可怜的Shaw先生会在实验室里默默哭泣的。”Sean装模作样地拒绝了Charles的请求，没别的，他和Wardo昨晚吵架了，他就是想把眼前这个看起来十分可口的Sub欺负哭。反正媒体一直都管他叫“硅谷熊孩子”。

“Wardo一直以为当时随机配对遇到的是你，是命运的安排。”Charles小声说，“但我知道，是因为你黑了系统统。”Charles喝了一口苹果马提尼，给自己壮胆。

“这是Tony存下来的证据。”Charles扬了扬手中的u盘，并且在Sean试图抓过去的时候把它放进了自己衣服的口袋里。

“说吧，你想睡哪个帅哥？”Sean冷冷地说，默默地打开了笔记本。

当然，在把Charles打包送走之后，Sean发现他被骗了。那个U盘里，只有一首Justin Timberlake的《Sexy Back》的MV。

“所以，你就这么答应他了？”Tony有些气愤地质问Sean。

“我觉得他俩挺配的。”Sean耸耸肩，他当然不会把自己是因为被威胁才妥协的丢人事实告诉Tony。而且，他不知道为什么Tony要气成这样。

“很好。”Tony忿忿地摔上车门，“你就等着你的心肝宝贝收到你黑了系统才和他配对成功的证据吧。”

Sean朝Tony做了个鬼脸，他当然不会在意，不就是Wardo再收到一次《Sexyback》的mv么，说不定他的Edu宝贝还会因为发现他和里面的男主角神似就消气了呢。所以Sean十分得意地扭腰把门关上，显然那时他还不知道他的Edu宝贝会一回家就把他的电脑给砸了，怒斥他是骗子之后，继续昨晚没吵完的架。

~ ~ ~

Erik松了松领带，一天高强度的工作让他有点困倦。直到他的门铃响了，一个留着猫耳发型的快递员面色不善地把一个Sub专用的拘束木箱放在他家的地板上，他才想起，他今天似乎有一个预约的Sub会送到这里。他之前甚至没有留意那个Sub的名字或者照片。

“签字！”那个猫耳发型的Dom快递人员冷冷地指了指箱子上贴着快递单的地方，Erik觉得他对自己很有意见，虽然他们似乎是第一次见面。

Erik打开了箱子，尽管他对这样的事情没有什么兴趣，但他并不是一个冷酷的Dom，他没有打算让Sub被拘束在那样狭小的空间一整晚。

Sub的身体蜷缩成了小小的一团，被皮革拘束衣严厉地束缚着。他戴着口枷，无法说话。视觉也被眼罩彻底剥夺。他扮成了小兔子的样子，圆润的tun 瓣中间露出了毛球一样的小圆尾巴，头上戴着的兔子耳朵乖巧地弯折了一个可爱的弧度。

Erik松开了拘束衣的扣子，又取下了Sub的口枷。他取下了Sub的眼罩，但慢慢睁开的蓝眼睛让他停下了所有的动作。

“Sir……请您调教我。”在舞会上见到的那个美丽的Sub被拘束着跪坐在自己的眼前，水汪汪的蓝眼睛里满是祈求的神色。Erik觉得，自己的理智正在经受着一场十分严峻的考验。


	3. Chapter 3

03

Erik扶着Charles跪立起来，他的手环过Sub的腰，顺着解开拘束衣的锁扣，然后把这件束具放到了一旁。Dom的手指在身上敏感的地方逡巡，Charles的脸红了起来。他不敢回头，任由Erik在他的后背上动作。Erik的手在他身后的尾巴上停留了一下，Charles轻轻地咬住了嘴唇，已经做好了后穴会被Dom用这件道具玩弄挑逗的准备。但Erik似乎犹豫了一下，最终还是放开了那个可爱的小毛球，只是扶着Charles的肩膀，让他重新跪直。

Charles垂着头，没有Dom的命令，他不被允许直视着对方。他看到Erik离开了他的视线范围，然后又重新回来。一件温暖柔软的睡袍罩在了他的身上，Erik扶着他站了起来。

“跟我上来。”Erik命令，语气并不严厉。他把Charles项圈上的细链握在手中，牵引着他上楼。Charles跟着Erik的脚步，光脚踩在没有铺地毯的胡桃木楼梯上。他忍不住偷偷地打量Erik的住处，极其简约的黑白配色，所有东西都摆放得十分整齐，可以看得出来，这个德国男人是个严谨，甚至或许还有些苛刻的Dom。想到会被自己倾慕的Dom用十分严厉的方式管束和调教，Charles有些害怕，又有些期待。

房间的门打开了，Charles以为Erik会带他去调教室，但从陈设来看，这似乎仅仅是一间较大的卧房。

“浴室在阳台的右手边，你可以洗个澡。今晚你就睡在这里，明天吃过早餐，我送你回去。”Erik一边说，一边解开了Charles的项圈，放在一边。

Erik转身离开，Charles花了一点时间才明白Dom的话的意思——Erik不愿意调教他。Charles转头看到镜子里自己的兔子耳朵，不自觉地红了眼眶。他真是一个糟糕的Sub。或许他今天就不应该把自己打扮成这样愚蠢的模样。Erik这样成熟的Dom，有怎么会喜欢这样幼稚又无趣的Sub呢。Charles十分挫败地把自己摔进了柔软的床垫，抱着床上的枕头，十分忧伤地开始思考自己的处境。

~ ~ ~

Erik坐在书房里，他盯着电脑屏幕却一个字都看不进去。他吸了一口烟，吐出了一个烟圈，他手边的烟缸里，已经横七竖八地躺着好几个烟蒂。

他记得这个Sub，虽然Erik极力克制自己，要忘掉那个仅仅是和他跳过一次舞的Sub，但他还是忍不住找人探听了他的消息——Charles Xavier，27岁，牛津大学基因遗传学的教授。这很了不起，因为这个社会对Sub们十分不友好，他们不被看好可以完成任何伟大的事业或者适合从事任何高深严谨的学术研究。他们的价值仅仅在于被Dom调教、管束和使用身体。

他值得更好的，这是Erik看完Charles的履历和照片上那个温暖纯真的笑容之后得出的结论。虽然Erik自从那晚去了宴会之后，走在路上总是忍不住会把目光停驻在那些有着棕色卷发蓝色眼睛身形小巧的Sub身上，但他很快提醒自己，那不是那个小教授。而无论是为了自己还是为了Charles，他都应该尽快忘掉这个优秀而特别的Sub。

Erik觉得自己差一点就快要成功了。至少他刻意让自己忙碌起来的策略让他一定程度上没有时间再想Charles，直到今天，他挑下Sub的眼罩那一刻，他才发现，他的努力，似乎都是徒劳。

轻轻地敲门声响了起来，Erik抬头看到Charles穿着浴袍站在书房的门口。这个可爱的Sub眼眶红红的，轻轻咬着嘴唇的模样看起来十分委屈。Charles一言不发地走到Erik身边，轻轻地跪下。他已经取下了自己头上带着的可爱的兔子耳朵，Erik闻到了Sub身上沐浴露的清香。

“我已经洗过澡了，请您使用Sub的身体。”Charles垂着头，声音很小。

Erik垂下眼眸，看到Sub头顶可爱的发旋。他很想伸出手去揉一揉，安抚一下这个看起来有些无所适从的Sub。但他终究克制住了自己，只是看着电脑屏幕。

“我还需要工作。你先回房间休息。”Erik刻意不去看跪在脚边的Sub，因为Charles可怜的表情会让他毫无原则地答应他的任何请求。而Erik自己很清楚，这个借口有多么拙劣。从Charles来到这里的那一刻，Erik就知道，自己不仅是今晚，恐怕未来的好几天，都将无法再保证有效率地工作。

Erik听到了Sub带着情欲的喘息声，他的目光垂落，看到Charles的脸和脖颈都红的厉害。经验告诉他，这绝对不是刚洗完澡的缘故。

”Sir……求您使用我……“Charles的声音里带上了一点闷闷的哭腔，他的头垂得更低了，仿佛十分羞愧。他不敢抬头看Erik，却轻轻地拽了拽他的袖子。

Erik的手掌覆在Charles的脸颊上，那里红得发烫。跪着的Sub也开始变得不安分起来，Erik看到Charles极力忍耐却仍然忍不住轻轻地扭摆着身体大腿内侧轻轻地搓弄起来。这样的症状……

“你喝了什么？”Erik用手扣住Charles的下巴，强迫他抬起头来。Sub因为极力忍耐情欲的折磨，漂亮的眼睛里，已经蓄满了泪水。

“请您惩罚我。”Charles把头别过去，他偷吃了禁果。

“你喝了多少？”Erik皱眉，他应该在让Sub住进去之前再次确认一下房间里摆放的东西。他忘了那里放着一瓶别人送的调教Sub用的催情的药。

“一整瓶。”Charles小声说。Erik几乎气结。

Erik站起来，开始翻找能缓解能缓解这种症状的药物。

“吞下去。”Erik把药片放在手心，准备喂给Charles。这个看起来十分乖巧的Sub这次并没有顺从Erik的动作，他倔强地不肯吃药，只是啜泣着请求Dom的惩罚和调教。

Erik叹了口气，把药片和被子放在一边：“站起来，跟我去调教室。”


	4. Chapter 4

04

软皮手铐锁住了脚踝和手腕，Charles的身体被强行打开。

“安全词。”Erik用鞭柄挑起Sub的下巴，他的语气带着Dom的威严。

“金属……Sir……”Charles软绵绵的说，当Erik刻意让散鞭的皮革抚弄过他敏感的臀缝时，被束缚的Sub发出了一声淫靡的喘息。

“我现在要惩罚你。”Erik握住了Charles后穴尚未取出的肛塞，柔软的绒毛握在手心十分舒服，他旋转着将Sub身上的这件小玩具拔了出来。后穴突如其来的空虚让Charles发出了一声不满的呻吟，Erik扬起散鞭抽打在Sub不断开合的穴口上作为对他放荡的身体的惩罚。

“还想要它吗？”Erik在Charles耳边轻声说，他握住肛塞倒转过来，让尾巴上的绒毛仔细地抚弄过Sub臀缝里的每一条褶皱。过分的酥痒让Charles无助地扭动着身子轻轻地哼叫起来，现在那个可爱的道具变成了折磨着Charles身体的罪魁祸首，Erik掌控着它按压过Charles的穴口，爱抚过他的会阴和双球，然后沿着他已经胀痛挺立的性器的轮廓仔细描摹。

“唔……” Charles弓起了身子，发出了淫靡的呻吟。柔软的绒毛轻飘飘地吻过因为充血而异常敏感的性器让Charles的头皮都麻了起来，他试图夹紧双腿，抑制即将到来的高潮，但软皮手铐和铁链让他意识到自己的双腿已经被完全打开束缚在了吊架上，只能任由Dom玩弄和惩罚身体。

“已经忍不住了吗？”Erik故意让尾巴上的软毛轻轻地扎入马眼再缓缓地碾过去。Charles哭叫起来，小声地请求饶恕。

“只是这样就受不了了吗？”Erik轻轻地揉弄着Sub的性器，“如果你愿意吃下解药，我可以允许你释放，然后结束调教。”

“不……”Charles哭着摇头，“Sir……不要……”

Erik在Sub可怜的哀求下移开了那个圆圆的小短尾巴，Charles轻轻地舒了口气，看着已经被情液完全浸湿的绒毛，Charles感到羞耻的同时觉得自己没有把它取下来放在卧室里就是在作茧自缚。

“所以，你选择继续接受调教？”Erik再次抬起Charles的下巴和Sub确认答案。

“是的，Sir……”Charles漂亮的蓝眼睛因为情欲和泪水而变得迷蒙，绯红的脸颊和沉重的喘息都让他看起来淫靡又惹人爱怜。

“我将鞭打你淫荡的身体。愿意接受吗，Sub？”Erik退开一步，拉直了手中的鞭子，“我不会给你用环。但是如果没有得到允许，你胆敢射出来，我会惩罚你。”

散鞭责打在Sub圆润挺翘的臀部上，皮革抽过白皙细嫩的臀肉四散开来。轻微的刺痛带来了奇异的快感，皮革的边缘撩过后穴痒得Charles哼叫起来。Charles想要逃避Dom技巧过分高明的鞭打，因为他不确定在这样的刺激下，自己还可以忍多久。但Sub的本能，让他不自觉地抬高了臀部，轻轻摇摆着邀请Dom施与更多的责罚。

散鞭毫无预兆地抚弄过前胸，责打在Sub已经发硬挺立的乳尖上。Charles哭叫了一声，并且在Erik打下第二鞭的时候尖叫着射了出来。他的身体微微痉挛，释放之后无力地垂下了头，身体软绵绵地挂在了吊架上。

Erik解开了Charles的束缚，扶着释放过后还在小声啜泣的Sub跪坐下来。他喂了Charles一些温水，Sub被情欲灼烧到干裂的嘴唇回复了一点红润。Erik看着Charles缓过起来，才挑起他的下巴，冷冷地责问他：“我刚才说过什么？”

“对不起，Sir。”Charles垂着头道歉，请求Dom的惩罚。

Charles被命令趴跪在地毯上，药效并没有完全消退，虽然已经释放过一次，但是他的身体仍然烧得厉害。

“抬高。把腿张开。”Erik用藤条轻轻地抽在Sub圆润的臀部上，纠正他的跪姿。Charles按照Erik的要求抬高了臀部，把腿分得更开，以便Dom惩罚责弄。

一支略粗的按摩棒推入Charles泥泞不堪的后穴，跪伏的Sub发出了小声的呜咽轻轻地摇动起臀部。Erik握住按摩棒的手柄用缓慢的节奏在Charles的后穴抽插，并在感受到后穴过分紧咬而产生的阻力时训斥了Sub的放荡。

“含住它。”Erik命令受惩罚的Sub，同时牵引着项圈上的铁链，引导Charles重新跪直。按摩棒的手柄因为身体姿势的变换被推向了后穴的更深处，Charles被绑缚在背后的双手轻轻地抠住了被责打得有些红肿的臀肉保持住跪立的姿势。

Erik推高了按摩棒的震频，Charles呻吟着，努力抑制住身体的颤抖。过分的快感涌向下体，刚刚才释放过的性器又开始悄悄地逐渐挺立挺立。

“这样敏感吗？”Erik将手覆在Charles的性器上，轻轻抚弄。Charles的性器在他时轻时重的揉弄下重新胀痛起来，Charles小声呜咽着，身体在Dom的怀里不住地轻颤。他轻轻地咬住了嘴唇，对抗着Dom玩弄身体带来的快感。

“被多少Dom调教过？”Erik轻轻撸动着Charles的性器，一边严厉地审讯着怀里的Sub。

“没有，Sir。”Charles不住地摇头，把脚背崩得笔直。

“说实话了吗？”Erik用指甲刮过Sub的马眼，Charles哭叫了一声，委屈地点了点头。

冰冷的金属环贴合着Sub性器的根部收紧，Charles知道，Erik所说的惩罚，或许才刚刚开始。

“挺胸。”Erik推住Sub软绵绵的腰，让他向前送出自己的胸膛。圆头按摩棒上的颗粒震动着碾压过Charles被责打得红肿的乳尖，酥痒沿着敏感的乳尖蔓延，到了前胸变成了一种难捱的酸胀。Charles无助地哼叫起来，啜泣着祈求Dom的怜惜。

“这是惩罚，Charles。”Erik冷冷地说，他一只手捏弄着Charles被调教得红肿发硬的乳尖，一边把按摩棒压入他敏感的肚脐。

Sub的呻吟拔高了声调，泪水从眼角轻轻滑落。

“Sir……求你……我……我受不住了……”Charles小声啜泣着哀求严厉的Dom，他弓起身子，绷直了脚面试图稍微舒缓一些情欲的折磨。

“求我什么？”Erik讯问着怀里的Sub，将按摩棒轻轻抵在Charles敏感柔弱的双球上，逼问Sub的答案。

“嗯……”Charles发出了一声绵长的呻吟，身体颤抖得更加厉害。

“说！”Erik保持住Sub软绵绵的身子，逼迫他说出羞耻的请求。

“求您……求您……让我释放……”Charles哭了起来。Erik将圆头按摩棒从Charles的下体移开，重新在Sub的乳晕周围不紧不慢地打圈。

“知错了吗？“Erik把按摩棒的震频略调低了一些，他将手掌放在Charles的额头上，试探着他的体温。药效已经挥发了一些，Sub的体温没有刚才那么高。

”是的，Sir。我知错了。”Charles呜咽着回答。

“错在哪里？”Erik用手指夹住Charles的另一只乳首，轻轻地拔扯捏弄。

“我不听您的话。”Charles啜泣着说。

“还有呢？”Erik稍调高了Charles后穴按摩棒的震频，Charles仰起了脖颈，身体再次无助地颤抖起来。

“Sir……我不知道……求你……求你……饶了Sub……”Charles可怜地哀求起来。Erik叹了口气，彻底关掉了蹂躏着Charles后穴的按摩棒。Charles窝在他怀里小声地啜泣，Erik把他轻轻地搂在怀里，让他的头可以靠在自己的肩膀上。

“你不应该擅自喝下那瓶药水。”Erik轻轻地揉了揉他已经汗湿的头发，“你实在太不爱惜自己的身体了，Charles。”

“射出来吧。”Erik松开了束缚着Sub下体的银环，轻轻地按摩着已经被勒出印记的部位。Charles的身体逐渐放松下来，小声哼叫着射了出来，无力地软倒在Erik怀里。


	5. Chapter 5

Charles再次醒来发现自己躺在柔软的大床上，宽敞的卧室里只有他一个人。他的身体被清理干净了，包裹在藏青色的棉质的睡袍里。那显然是Erik的衣服，因为对于Charles来说过于宽大了一些。衣服上还有淡淡的雪松清冷的香气，那似乎是Erik身上一直有的味道，Charles有些贪恋地轻轻嗅了嗅，又为自己的举动害羞地脸红起来。 

他穿好了棉质的拖鞋打开了房门，打算下楼倒点水喝。他意外地在走廊上就看到了厨房里Erik的身影。英俊的Dom已经换好了笔挺的西装和马甲，正在一丝不苟地做煎蛋。 

“早！”Erik回过头来，冲着Charles打招呼，“浴室里有新的毛巾和牙刷，洗漱好了过来吃早餐。” 

～ ～ ～ 

Charles犹豫了一下，还是决定跪在Erik脚边。这是Sub们通常被要求遵循的进食方式。如果Dom有足够的耐心，会投喂他们。而许多冷酷的Dom则会将食盆放在地上，束缚起Sub的双手，让它们用屈辱又艰难的方式进食，以此来作为日常调教的组成部分，提醒Sub记住自己的身份。 

“不需要。”Erik阻止了他试图下跪的动作，“我允许你坐在我的对面用餐。吃完之后换好衣服，我送你回去。” 

Erik的语气并不严厉，但Charles却在听完最后一句话之后露出了震惊的眼神。Erik要送走他！Charles伤心起来。 

“Sir……”Charles跪了下来，轻轻地拽了拽Erik的袖口，“如果我做错了什么，请您惩罚我，调教我。求您不要就这样把我送走……“ 

“你很好，Charles……”Erik轻轻地抚摸了眼前跪着的Sub柔软的卷发，如果可以的话，谁也无法抗拒这样美丽温顺又可爱的Sub。他喜欢Charles，但越是喜欢，他越清楚，在自己的理智还残存的时候，他应该送走Charles。 

“可是……“Charles仰起脸来看着Erik，蓝眼睛蒙上了一层薄薄的泪雾，“求您不要赶我走。如果您还在为我做完自作主张而生气的话，我愿意接受一切的惩罚。” 

“Charles，既然你这样执迷……”Erik轻轻地叹了口气。他站起身来，修长的手指描摹过Charles柔软的嘴唇，轻声说：“侍奉我。“ 

Charles不知道为什么Erik会忽然有这样的命令。他轻轻地点了点头，开始隔着西裤舔舐Erik的下体。唾液逐渐将布料濡湿，但Charles能感觉到，Erik的欲望并没有挺立起来。Charles没有侍奉Dom的经验，他为自己糟糕的舌技焦虑起来。他更加卖力地舔舐Erik的下体，但那里依旧没有发硬的迹象。 

Erik扣住Charles的下巴，让他被迫停止了动作，抬起头来看着自己。 

“对不起，Sir。请您教导我……“Charles的柔软的声音里带着委屈和焦虑，这是一个他能够让Erik改变决定的机会。但他的表现却糟透了。 

“这不是你的问题，Charles。”Erik淡淡地说，“就算是换作最擅长口舌侍奉的Sub来做，结果也一样。” 

Charles花了几秒钟来消化了一下Erik委婉的表达中过于惊世骇俗的信息。Erik是在说，他不行？没有什么比这样一个事实更令人沮丧。Charles轻轻地咬住嘴唇，无法相信这样一个太过让人意外的真相。Erik昨晚没有使用他的身体，甚至，Erik在调教的过程中，被贴身的皮裤包裹的下体都没有明显的变化…… 

“Erik……你……”Charles的眼泪不受抑制地流淌了下来。Erik再次抬起他的下巴俯视着他，“所以，你现在还要留在这里吗？“


	6. Chapter 6

06

“到了。”Erik把车停在了Charles住的公寓楼下，他尽量控制自己不要转头去看坐在副驾上的这个可爱的Sub，因为他怕多看一次Charles那双仿佛会说话的蓝眼睛，自己会舍不得就这样把他送回家。

“你该上去了。”Erik说，声调十分平静。

“您能给我留一个您的手机号吗？” Charles小声说，“我会把您的衣服洗干净了还给您。”

“不必了。”Erik淡淡地说，“你进了家，可以把它们脱下来扔掉就行。”在Charles忧伤的目光中，Erik绝尘而去。

Charles当然没有把Erik套在他身上的衬衫和裤子扔掉。他不仅没有扔掉，还折叠得十分整齐地放好，而且丝毫没有要拿去洗一洗的打算。

“Charles，你现在看起来像一个色情狂。”Charles冰箱里的布丁完全没法堵住Loki的毒舌，他在看到Charles情不自禁地用脸蹭了蹭Erik的衬衫之后，十分刻薄地嘲讽了他。但Charles现在根本就没有心情挖苦回去，没什么比喜欢上一个无论哪一方面看起来都十分完美，但其实不行的Dom更让人心碎。

“我早跟你说了他不行，Charles。”Tony给自己搞了一杯鸡尾酒，“如果你心情不好的话，可以带上Bucky去把Sean Parker揍一顿。”

Charles显然并不打算听取Tony的建议，他现在有更加关心的问题。

“这种情况有治好的可能吗？”Charles扭过头来，巴巴地看着在场的唯一一个医生——Dr. Strange，而对方正在把一块冰块从容地放进威士忌里。

“我的专业是神经外科，Charles，”Dr. Strange十分友善地提醒他，“如果你问我的话，我会建议把Erik的脑袋打开检查一下，看有没有可能把哪根搭错的神经接回去来解决这个问题。”看着Charles被噎到的表情，Dr. Strange补充了一个他认为很不错的建议，“或许也可以尝试一下电击疗法什么的。”

Charles把头扭了回去，看着Erik写给他的手机号码更忧伤了。他觉得在交友这个问题上自己应该深刻地反省，因为在不行的问题解决之前，Charles觉得坐在这里的这群人会把Erik玩坏。

 

“嘿，Erik，你睡了吗？”Charles抱着手机正在犹豫要不要把这条信息发送出去。为了避免被Loki这样的小混蛋嘲笑，他谨慎地把Erik的名字存成了Magneto，因为他就像磁铁一样有着非一般的吸引力。Charles犹豫了一下，最终还是把消息清空了。像Erik这样忙碌的精英人士，大概会认为这样露骨的搭讪无聊透了。作为一个获得了博士学位的小教授，Charles拒绝在Erik心里被和愚蠢扯上任何关系。如果用基因学和Erik搭讪呢——“嘿，Erik你知道为什么你的眼睛那么漂亮吗？”然后他就可以从他无比擅长的基因学和Erik扯上话题。是的，那是他擅长的话题，但Erik可能一点兴趣都没有。作为一个年轻的小教授，Charles拒绝在Erik心里和毫无情趣的老学究扯上半点关系。

Charles在写了删删了又写无数条信息之后，抱着粉红色的胖丁抱枕睡着了。而Erik在最后一次瞥向手机屏幕，没有等到任何他真正想要等到的消息之后，轻轻地抚摸了Charles留下的一床褶皱，默默地关上了房门。

 

Erik接到Charles的电话大约是一周之后的夜晚，他加班开会的间歇。Sub含糊的哼哼和周围嘈杂的声音都让他从准备下半场用的演示文稿上分心。

“Erik，他们把我踢出了项目！”Charles的声音隔着听筒传来，又哭又笑。

“你在哪里？”Erik冷冷的声音里带着Dom的威严，当他听到酒吧的名字之后，立刻站了起来，直接向秘书宣布后续会议取消。

Erik的跑车在高速路上疾驰。他第一次觉得这个不知死活的Sub应该被好好地调教惩罚。

Erik赶到酒吧的时候，看到Charles推拒着一个Dom。而对方显然也没有太好的耐性来容忍Sub的不顺从，他拽住了Charles的头发，强迫他抬起头来，Charles即将因为拒绝Dom的强吻而被抽耳光。

手掌击打在脸颊上的清脆响声让吵闹的人群安静了一瞬间，只不过，挨打的那个并不是Charles。

Erik把已经喝醉了的Sub揽在怀里，冷冷地看着刚才强迫Charles的Dom对自己怒目而视，并且在对方的拳头挥到自己跟前的时候，用手枪抵住了那个Dom的脑袋。

“不想死的话，现在就在我眼前消失。”Erik冷冷地说。靠在他怀里的Charles忍不住伸出短短的手指去摸摸那个Dom飞起来的一撮的头毛，因为在喝醉的Sub眼里，那似乎是一颗栽在盆里的三叶草。

“Charles……”Erik低声训斥了这个不安分的Sub，按住了他试图伸过去的手。

“你没有刮胡子，Erik。”Charles毫无预兆地亲吻了Dom了脸颊，然后开始迷瞪瞪地笑，在抱怨完之后用额头来回愉快地蹭着Erik的下巴。

“放肆！”Erik冷冷地训斥怀里这只不知死活的Sub，而刚才的那个Dom，已经在他过于强势的威压之下逃之夭夭。

“看来您的Sub还真是不听话啊，Lehnsherr先生。”不知道从哪里冒出来的William Stryker幸灾乐祸地看着Erik，这个牵着一只女犬的老狐狸让Erik微微皱了一下眉。

“如果您需要的话，我这里可以提供调教的地方，惩罚不够听话的Sub。”Stryker指了指旁边拉开帘子的隔间，Charles循着他指的方向看过去，见到一个女Sub正在被冷酷的Dom惩罚调教：锋利的木马边缘深深地切进了她的下体，滚烫鲜红的蜡液不断滴在她挺立起来的乳尖上。Dom拽住受罚的Sub的头发，强迫她直起身子。烧得通红的烙铁按在了Sub后腰最敏感的地方。

Erik感受到Charles朝自己怀里缩了缩，小声地哭了起来。

“现在终于知道害怕了？”Erik在Charles耳边低声说，然后在Sub的惊呼中把人扛在了肩上。

“不许乱动，”Erik的手掌重重地拍击在Charles圆润挺翘地臀部，Charles闷哼了一声停止了不安分地扭动他圆润饱满的臀部。

“再见，Stryker先生。”Erik挑了一下眉，“我并不喜欢把自己的东西和别人分享。”

到了酒吧的门口，Erik把Charles放了下来，被倒置太久的Sub没有忍住吐在了Dom昂贵的西服上。

“对不起……”Charles清醒了一些，看着Erik惨不忍睹的外套不知所措。Dom钳住了他试图伸过去把秽物弄掉的手，扯下皮带把Charles的两只手腕绑在了一起。Erik脱下西装扔进了一旁的垃圾桶，抱起坐在墙角的Sub，走向了自己的跑车。

 

Charles跪在柔软的地毯上，这是他第二次走进这间别墅。Erik把暖气开得很大，Charles即使光裸着身子也并不会觉得冷。

“抬头。”Erik冷冷地命令，他把一杯热茶灌给了Charles。喝了大半杯之后，Charles轻轻地咳呛起来。Erik没有再勉强他，只是把一个皮革项圈环着Sub雪白的脖颈收紧。

”跟我走，”Erik轻轻扯了扯项圈上的细链，示意Charles起身，“我有话要问你。”

 

Charles轻轻扭动着身子，咬住嘴唇努力抑制住羞耻的呻吟。他双腿大张地跪在调教室里，纤细的脚踝被锁在地面上冰冷的镣铐中。Erik修长的指节缓缓地把遥控器的开关推高，埋在Charles后穴的跳蛋爱抚着Sub身体最敏感的地方，越来越快的震频让Charles忍不住小声哼叫起来，淫靡的情液顺着不住颤抖的大腿流淌下来，浸湿了膝盖跪着的地方。Charles感到羞耻极了，而Erik却在此时用指尖轻轻挑起了他发硬的乳尖，再次提醒他，自己的身体有多淫荡。

“为什么去那样的地方？”Erik冰凉的指尖按下Charles粉红的乳尖，轻轻地揉弄。Sub喘息着全身颤抖起来。

Erik极有耐心地等待着Sub的答案，他没有催促Charles，也没有训斥他怠慢Dom的问话。但指甲轻轻刮过乳眼再用双指钳住缓缓拉扯的高明挑逗却让Charles不得不小声哭着回答他的问题，用自己的顺从让Dom快一些结束这让他难熬的拷问。

“我被取消了参加项目的资格。”Charles小声啜泣，乳尖被碾揉的刺痛和快感让他的喘息被情欲浸染得十分粘腻。

“为什么？”Erik玩弄着Sub的乳尖，继续审问他。

“因为我是一个单身的，未被刻印的Sub。”Charles小声回答，“他们担心我以后的Dom不会同意我继续这样的研究。与其半途而废，不如把这个机会留给其他人。”Charles的声音里带着闷闷的哭腔，这件事让他感到委屈。

“Charles，你表面上看起来乖顺，但其实你并不愿意屈从于现在社会规则。”Erik轻轻地挑起他的下巴，让Charles仰头看着他，“你觉得你的学识可以让你对抗这个对于Sub不公的社会，你的研究能让你找到作为Sub的人生意义。然而这件事，却仿佛宣告了你所有的努力都只是一个笑话。”

 

“所以，您要惩罚我了吗？”Charles漂亮的蓝眼睛里蓄满了泪水，被Dom看穿让他有些惧怕的同时又有一些期待。

”我不会因为这样的原因而惩罚你，“Erik叹了口气，伸手抹去Sub眼角的泪痕，“但我想，你现在需要适当的放空或者发泄。”Erik把修长的手指插入Charles的发丛，稍稍用力收紧了一些，这是一个掌控的姿势，“想要被Dom调教吗，Charles？”Erik让Charles直视着他的眼睛，他要确定Sub没有任何的勉强。

“是的，请您调教我。Lehnsherr先生。”Charles的眼中蓄满了泪水，他侧过头，讨好地轻轻蹭了蹭Dom的手心。

 

红色的丝绳深深地嵌入Sub敏感的下体缓慢地来回拉锯，粗砺的绳结压入敏感的臀缝，无情地磨着Sub柔软的穴口，Charles轻轻地扭动着身体发出了柔软的呻吟。情液浸湿了折磨着自己的绳索又顺着腿根流到地毯上，Charles为自己淫靡的模样而感到羞耻。没有被束缚的性器在快感的刺激下逐渐挺立起来。绳结碾压过后穴又挤入双球之间窄紧的缝隙，Charles哼叫着踮起脚尖。而他试图逃避调教的举动立刻受到了惩罚，柔软的散鞭抽打在Sub被迫挺起的胸膛上，Charles发出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟。

“这样放荡的身体应该被怎样惩罚？”Erik用鞭梢按压拨弄着Charles发硬挺立的乳尖，Charles小声呻吟着轻轻送出自己的胸膛任由Dom责弄。

“张口咬住。”Erik把鞭柄横过来让Charles衔住，自己则空出双手极有耐心地开始玩弄Sub敏感的乳尖。指甲刮过细软的绒毛在浅浅地压进张开的乳眼，Sub呜咽着在下体渗出更多的情液。

“舒服吗？”Erik责问着受罚的Sub，双指夹住Charles粉红的尖蒂轻轻拔扯。细微的刺痛裹挟着过分的快感流窜到血液当中，Charles觉得自己的头皮都麻了起来，他轻轻扭动着身子发出了含糊的呻吟，一双漂亮的蓝眼睛看向Erik祈求怜惜。

“不愿意被Dom调教你的身体吗，Sub？”Erik带着薄茧的手指时轻时重地捻弄着Sub幼嫩的乳尖。Charles哭着摇头，闭上了眼睛。Sub敏感的乳首在Dom的爱抚下很快红肿起来，Erik印在Charles微微张开的乳眼上的吻让Sub呜咽着颤抖起来。乳夹紧扣着乳首的根部逐渐收紧，冰凉的触感和锯齿的咬痛让Charles睁开了眼睛。Sub羞耻又难受地轻轻摇动胸部，乳尖上坠下的铃铛撞击出绵密的声响。

Erik取出Charles衔住的软鞭开始极有技巧地责打Sub的身体，鞭梢掠过敏感的腰窝又再次抽打在圆润的臀丘上，Charles摇动着身体，发出了软绵绵的呻吟。

“为什么要一个人去那样的酒吧，你不知道那样很危险吗，Charles？”Erik冷冷地训斥着在情欲中沉溺挣扎的Sub，扬起手中的软鞭抽在了Charles敏感的胸部。

Charles哼叫了一声啜泣起来，鞭梢拉锯过被乳夹啮咬的尖蒂带来了酥麻的快感，已经湿漉漉的下体再次感受到了后穴吞吐出温暖的情液。

“因为Tony去度假了，而他们都有自己的Dom。”Charles说完之后委屈地哭了起来，“我不想打扰别人……”Charles难受地轻轻扭动着身体，他的性器已经崩得笔直，而绳索不轻不重的摩擦加剧了这种难熬的胀痛。Erik没有给Charles用环，但没有Dom的命令，Charles并不认为自己有私自释放的权利。

“但你最后找了我。”Erik几不可察地叹了口气。轻轻将手覆在Charles极为敏感的性器上。

“愿意接受你鲁莽的惩罚吗，Charles？”Erik轻轻抚弄着Charles的性器问他。

“不要……Sir……求您别碰那里。”Charles咬着嘴唇小声请求，过分的快感和极度想要释放的本能让他的双腿颤抖得厉害。

“知错了，接受惩罚，我就饶恕你，让你释放。”Erik的指尖描摹着Charles性器的轮廓。力度刚好让Sub哭泣颤抖，却又不至于让他无法控制自己的身体释放出来。

“是的……Sir……求您怜惜。”Charles别过头小声地请求，Sub委屈顺从的模样让Erik觉得自己的下体有了微妙的感觉。

“抬头！”Erik命令，“受不住了，就说出你的安全词。”Erik亲吻了Charles的额头，然后掌控住Charles的后脑，让他的头微微后仰。

“唔……Sir……”滚烫的蜡液滴落在红肿的乳尖，Charles小幅度地挣扎起来。

“愿意信任调教你的Dom吗，Charles？”Erik停下了手上的动作，询问受缚的Sub。

“是的……Sir……请您惩罚我……”柔软的哭腔中带着坚定的语气。Erik亲吻了Charles的脸颊，将热蜡缓缓浇筑在Sub敏感的乳尖上。灼热透过乳尖烘烤着身体里的情欲，Charles把头靠在Dom的身上小声哼叫着仔细体味Dom施予的痛苦和快乐。他感受到自己的后穴吐出了更多的情液，而性器的前端也开始湿润起来。

“Sir……求你……求你……”Charles啜泣着轻轻地咬了咬Erik的侧颈。Erik训斥了Sub过于放肆的动作之后，熄灭了烛火，轻轻抚弄着Charles的性器，让他哭叫着射在了自己手里。

“好了，结束了。”Erik亲吻了Charles的额头，在擦干净手上的残液之后，解开了Sub的束缚。

 

Charles的脸红红的，趴在浴缸里还在小声的啜泣。Erik吻去了他眼角的泪滴的同时，将手指探入了他需要清理的后穴。

Charles的身体软绵绵的没有任何一丝力气，Erik帮他清理干净又小心地擦干，然后用干燥的浴巾裹好抱出浴室放到了床上。还是他第一天来的那个卧室，Charles看到床头柜上摆放着的毛茸茸的兔子耳朵和尾巴的时候再次脸红起来。

Erik喂了Charles一杯温热的牛奶，起身打算离开。

“Sir……您可以陪陪我吗，就一晚。”Charles把脸埋进枕头里，很小声地请求。

房间的灯被关上，Charles感觉到旁边的床垫陷下去之后被捞进了一个温暖的怀抱。

“我一直都在，Charles。”Dom有些冰凉薄唇亲吻了Charles的额头，“你并不是一个人。”

 

清晨的第一缕阳光透过窗帘的薄纱照在了温暖的床上。Erik先醒了过来，低头看着蜷成了一小团还在他怀里熟睡的Sub。Charles的身体柔软而温暖，密宗色的卷发现在蹭得乱蓬蓬的，他长长的睫毛像两把可爱的小刷子，而Erik没有克制住自己，轻轻地亲吻了他鼻翼上看起来调皮可爱的雀斑。

Charles慢慢地睁开了漂亮的蓝眼睛，还带着点没有完全睡醒的迷蒙。

“Erik……”他看了看醒过来还睡在身边的Dom，露出了一个可爱的安心的笑容。

“Erik……我，我已经想清楚了……我想要和你在一起……”Charles磨蹭着Dom的身体，害羞地把头埋在Dom的怀里。

“Charles……你应该知道，我……”Erik正打算说出令所有男人都几乎难以启齿的事实时，他忽然停住了。Charles也显然感受到了顶在他下体的某个发硬的东西，“Erik……你……”在Erik开始思考这种偶然发生的事情是否能够持久，他不能把Charles的幸福押在一个完全不稳定的赌博之上的时候，Sub温热的嘴唇已经吻住了他的薄唇。

 

“你确定Erik Lehnsherr完全治好了他的不举？”Tony抬头看向正在咬着吸管喝可乐的Charles。

“似乎没有。”Charles摇了摇头吸了一口冰可乐，“因为Erik说，好像只有对着我的时候才会有反应。”

Tony看着面前的甜甜圈一言不发，他觉得他现在已经被狗粮撑饱了。

“趁我不在，又偷偷吃甜食了？”Erik走近了咖啡店，很快找到了他们所在的位置。

“只有可乐，Erik。”Charles眨了眨他漂亮的蓝眼睛，Erik则平静地伸出手帮他擦掉了嘴角边黑森林蛋糕吃完还留在上面的巧克力碎屑。

“欺骗Dom的Sub应该被怎样惩罚？”Erik把手搭在Charles肩上，揽着他的Sub向外走去。

“我们今晚来玩角色扮演好吗，Erik？”

“可是我们已经玩过黑帮教父和杀手，恶魔和王子，国王和他的私人医生了……”

“那我们来玩黑巫师和小人鱼可以好吗，求你了，Erik……”

Tony看着他们离去的背影，他觉得应该让Jarvis给自己再买副墨镜。

—Fin—


End file.
